masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Człowiek Iluzja
Człowiek Iluzja to nieuchwytny, tajemniczy i dobrze poinformowany przywódca organizacji Cerberus. Ma krótko ostrzyżone srebrno-szare włosy oraz stalowo-niebieskie oczy, które wydają się być protezami. Prawdziwe imię oraz życie Człowieka Iluzji przed założeniem Cerberusa zostały dawno zapomniane. Przez lata Człowiek Iluzja używa Cerberusa i jego ogromnej sieci kontaktów, aby osiągnąć swój cel – wzniesienie ludzkości ponad inne rasy. Przedstawia on najlepsze i najgorsze ludzkie cechy, jakie może mieć jeden człowiek. Przeszłość Naprawdę nazywa się Jack Harper i był najemnikiem. Niedługo po Bitwie na Shanxi, w extranecie pojawiły się e-maile rozesłane do ludzkości, by ta wzięła należne jej miejsce i pokazała swoją moc obcym cywilizacjom. Wywiad Przymierza nie mógł zlokalizować twórcę wiadomości, ale przedstawiali go jako "Człowieka Iluzję" w komunikatach prasowych, by spróbować usunąć pro-ludzką mowę. Przydomek przylgnął do niego i Człowiek Iluzja założył Cerberusa, pro-ludzki odłam. Był odpowiedzialny za oderwanie się Cerberusa od wojsk Przymierza i zbudowanie Cord-Hislop Aerospace jako przykrywki dla działań organizacji. Jego uzasadnienie to, „Jeśli ludzkość ma przeżyć, ofiary muszą się poświęcić dla większego dobra. Przymierze nie rozumie tego, co robi Cerberus.” Pod względem wyglądu, Człowiek Iluzja jest ubrany w nienaganny garnitur w futurystycznym stylu, połączony ze swobodną zarozumiałością czarującego miliardera; wydaje się też, że ma jedyne w swoim rodzaju wzory na tęczówkach. Obecnie nie wiadomo czy to jakieś przyznane mu dodatkowe zdolności czy są po prostu ze względów estetycznych. Człowiek Iluzja uważa, że partia polityczna Terra Firma ma swoją rolę do odegrania we wzniesieniu ludzkości, a nawet użył zabójstwa do umieszczenia odpowiedniego człowieka - Charlesa Saracino - u władzy. Przekonanie Człowieka Iluzji, że biotycy są przyszłością ludzkości, doprowadziła do rozkazu sabotażu i wysadzenia statków Eldfell-Ashland Energy nad ludzkimi koloniami, by zostało zapewnione urodzenie się biotycznych dzieci. Jakoś - prawdopodobnie przez jakieś podejrzane środki - stwierdził, że jedno z tych biotycznych dzieci jest niemowlęciem i dał je Paulowi Graysonowi, by wychował ją na własną córkę. Dziesięć lat później umieścił tajnych agentów Cerberusa w Projekcie Podniesienie, by móc skorzystać z bardziej wyrafinowanych biotycznych badań Przymierza. Człowiek Iluzja zainteresował się też quarianami i ich Wędrowną Flotą. Nie ufał gatunkowi obcych, który miał skutecznie największą armadę statków w galaktyce. Jednak był również pod wrażeniem technologicznych umiejętności quarian, a mianowicie ich tworów gethów i dalszego przetrwania pomimo różnych przeciwności. Ta ciekawość sprawiła, że zaczął szukać kodów transmisyjnych Wędrownej Floty w celu ich szpiegowania. Jego długoterminowe plany ostatecznie nie są znane, ale ma wiele różnych projektów, wszystkie mają na celu pomóc ludzkości zająć należne jej miejsce. Obecnie wydaje się, że jego głównym celem są Żniwiarze po tym, jak zostali odkryci, zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, jaki stanowią oni dla ludzkości. Zdaje się, że poświęca swoje ogromne zasoby, by powstrzymać ich za wszelką cenę. Mass Effect: Evolution Przed założeniem Cerberusa, Człowiek Iluzja był znany jako Jack Harper, najemnik w grupie specjalnej pod dowództwem Generała Williamsa. Podczas Wojny Pierwszego Kontaktu, Harper służył na Shanxi, a w późniejszych dniach wojny on, Ben Hislop i Eva Core zostali wyznaczeni do schwytywania turiańskiego generała zwanego [ Arterius ]. Po powrocie do kwatery gen. Williamsa, analizowali schematy ruchu turiańskich wojsk i ustalili, że czegoś szukali. Po przesłuchaniu schwytanego turianina, Jack odkrył, że Desolas poszukiwał jakiegoś artefaktu. Po przejęciu wojsk Desolasa Jack wypytywał Desolasa dalej ; Desolas tylko powiedział Harperowi, aby uważał, czego szuka, bo może to znaleźć. Po zostawieniu więźniów pod opięką Evy, Jack i Ben udali się do jaskini, w której znajdował się artefakt. Poruszając się po jaskini, Ben i Jack znaleźć artefakt strzeżony przez dziwne postaci w szatach. Po neutralizacji strażników, ci ludzie i uświadomili sobie, że emisje artefaktu uniemożliwiają im skontaktowanie sięz Eva przez zakłócenia. Zbadali ciała strażników bliżej, ale po tym, jak Ben zbliżył się do artefaktu, ten aktywował się. Jack starał się wyciągnąć Bena, a gdy mu się to udało, Ben zginął, a Jack został ogłuszony. Po tym jak Harper cały we krwi odzyskuje przytomność, zauważa Ewę podchodzącą do niego, nagle światło z aktywowanego artefaktu odwróciło jej uwagę, a turianie zastawili na nią zasadzkę i złapali ją. Jack spytał, co się stało, ale Desolas ukazał się i powiedział mu, że to jest to, co chciałby wiedzieć. Jack pada nieprzytomny i Desolas ponownie rozkazuje swoim ludziom wziąć artefakt na pokład jego statku. Jack budzi się jakiś czas później na pokładzie turiańskiego statku i po walczy ze strażnikami i opór stawia, turianie powiedzieli mu, żeby się uspokoił , bo bylu tam dla jego ochrony tak bardzo, jak dla swej własnej. Ewie w końcu udało się Jacka uspokoić, jak ona została przyprowadzona do pokoju przez Sarena Arteriusa, który pozwalił jej pocieszyć Jacka . Eva powiedziała Jackowi, że oboje teraz są więźniami, a on był w śpiączce przez kilka tygodni, a Ben nie żyje. Eva mówiła, że musi być coś w jaskini, skoro Desolas zabrał ciało. Saren następnie wcina się mówiąc, że o ile wie, Jack jest w doskonałej kondycji, a następnie po Jack zażądał wiedzy z tym, kim on jest, a Saren formalnie przedstawił się i powiedział, że powinien być wdzięczny, że nie zostawiono go na śmierć. Eva mówiła do Sarena, że są oni przenoszeni do obozu jenieckiego na Palavenie, w rodzinnej planecie Turian. Jednak Saren mówi, że jest w błędzie w wielu sprawach . Poza oknem, widzą Stacje Arcturus , stolicy Przymierza Systemów . Saren powiedział im, że wojna się skończyła i są oni wracają w domu. Na pokładzie stacji, zostali oni mile pryzwitani przez Williamsa, a po krótkiej wymienianie słów Desolas był zaskoczony, że Williams wymieniłbym tylu Turiańskich więźniów za Jacka i Evę. Eva następnie porusza Desolasa mimo Jack mówi jej, żeby nie robiła tego, przez co jest ścigana przez Sarena, który następnie informuje Desolasa, że jego strażnicy nie robią wiele. Desolas mówi, że mają swoje zastosowania, a następnie komunikuje się z nimi w języku, który o dziwo rozumie tylko Jack. Nie ucieka to uwadze Desolasa, jednak i on potem zwraca się do Williamsa mówiąc, że powinien wziąć więźniów z powrotem zgodnie z protokołem traktatu, jednak Williams mówi, że byli wystarczająco długo w niewoli, a następnie każe mu odejść. Jack zostaje przeniesiony do medycznej sali, gdzie jest badany i rozmawia z Williamsem o tym, co naprawdę się dzieje. Williams mówi, że nie może on rozkazać Jackowi wziąć takiej misji, bo on rezygnuje, ale mówi Jackowi , aby nie poddawał się. Potem daje Jackowi i Evie jego osobisty statek do znalezienia Desolasa i artefaktu. W hangarze, Jack i Eva omówili to, co będą robić. Jak wchodzą po rampie na pokład, Jack nagle upada. Eva odwróciła się do Jacka i mówi, że wie, że jest zbyt wcześnie, aby pozostawić Jacka, bo on potrzebuje więcej czasu, aby odzyskać siły. Jack odpowiada, mówiąc, że nie mają czasu do stracenia, gdy maja wizje zniszczenia i są związane z tego artefaktu . Eva pyta , gdzie mają się udać , i Jack odpowiada , że trzeba udać się na Illium. Podczas lądowania na planecie, Jack mówi Ewie, że artefakt jest tutaj, może to poczuć . Po wylądowaniu na Illium i rozmowie z mieszkańcami, wzięli taksówkę, aby udać się tam gdzie jest artefakt prawdopodobnie ukryty. Po drodze Eva pyta dlaczego przyniósł go tutaj, ale Jack po prostu ignoruje ją i ostatecznie stwierdzi, co on szuka. Po wylądowaniu na miejscu przeznaczenia, opuścili kabinę i zaczęli się rozglądać. Nagle strażnicy Sarena and Desolasa załapali Jacka i Evę. Niemniej jednak , są one ostatecznie opanowany i jeden ze strażników chwyta Jacka za kark i Eva odwraca się i próbuje uderzyć go w głowę kolbą swojej broni, ale Jack mówi jej, aby nie robiła tego. Osłona potwora opada i okazuje się to być Ben, który został przekształcony w cybernetyczny obiekt.a Jack próbuje się uwolnić od Bena, ale Saren nadchodzi i mówi Ben, aby go uwolnić , a następnie Jack każe Evie uciekać. Eva próbuje dotrzeć drabiny, ale Bena uszkadza drabinę, a ona lega w gruzach. Saren następnie ściąga Jacka i Evę na pokład statku i opuszczają Illium. Na pokładzie Jack jest przesłuchiwany o swoich doświadczeniach z artefaktem na Shanxi i następstwami tego. Saren mówi Jackowi, że wyraźnie różni się od Bena i chce wiedzieć, dlaczego. Ben następnie opowiada swoją historię, a Jack po prostu siedzi i słucha. Kiedy skończył już z Benem, Saren następnie każe trójce przygotować się, ponieważ są oni pierwszymi ludźmi, który postawią stopę na Palavenie. Po wylądowaniu na Palavenie, Desolas przemawia do ludzi i Jack zauważa, że nie wie, jak przygotować się na przedstawienie. Eva jednak mówi, że jest ciekawa, dlaczego nie są prowadzeni w kajdanach, ale Jack mówi Rada nie zatwierdza tego, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to było pochwycenie przez władzę. Wieczorem, Jack i Eva są prowadzeni wzdłuż za artefakt i rozmawiają o tym, jak długo to trwa. Ewa mówi, że Jack miał szczęście, że był w śpiączce, gdy wracali z Shanxi, ale Jack mówi, że nie ma nic przeciwko czekaniu, bo jak chciał, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się Palavenowi, stwierdza, że to jest imponujące tak jak Desolas. Eva spytała, w jaki sposób w ogóle wie, że artefakt jest tam, ale Jack mówi, że może to usłyszeć od Bena, który jest za nimi, a on również może to usłyszeć. Jack pyta Bena, co mówi , a on odpowiada, że tylko wypełnia polecenia śledzenia i chronienia go, bo przygotowywany jest do czegoś wielkiego. Desolas podsłuchał tę rozmowę, bo szedł tóż za trójką i kazał Harperowi go przynieść do niego . Później w świątynu na Palavenie, Jack ogląda " meta- turian" podnoszących Monolit ku niebu, a następnie cytuje Trzecie Prawo Clarke'a, które Desolas odwrotnie cutuje co do słowa. Jack odwraca się do Desolasa i mówi, że nie wie, z czym ma do czynienia, ale Desolas zadaje pytanie, czy to zrobi, na to mówi Jackowi, że artefakt nie był tu bez powodu. On przygotowuje się do świątyni na chwilę i prowadzi Jacka do zaplecza laboratorium, gdzie są studiowany jest artefakt. Jack jednak zauważa, że jest to tylko analiza powierzchniowa i pyta, dlaczego po prostu nie przyniesie go z powrotem do laboratorium. Desolas mówi, że chciałby, ale teraz przedstawiani tu " Valluviańscy Kapłani " nie pozwalają mu . Desolas mówi, że nie może mu powiedzieć nic więcej na jego temat, ale Jack zauważył ponownie, że na stacji Arcturus relikwia zmieniła go. Jack następnie mówi znowu, że Desolas nie wie, co ma, i że jest to po prostu zbyt niebezpieczne. Desolas czym mówi Jackowi, że jeśli nie będzie współpracować, to może Eva, jednak Jack mówi, że nie wie nic i nie podda się, ani on. Jack następnie błaga Desolasa o koniec eksperymentu, bo będąc człowiekiem nauki, nie ma wyników. Strażnicy następnie prowadzą Jacka do pokoju obserwacyjnego . Kilka dni później Jack wciąż siedzi w pokoju robi nic poza patrzeniem na dziwne napisy na ścianach. Następnie dochodzi do objawienia i domyśla się, co się dzieje. Jak wstaje, Desolas wchodzi i mówi, że odkrył to samo, ale Jack mówi mu, że to jest coś, co musi wiedzieć, prawdę. Desolas jednak odrzuca to i mówi mu, że oto przyszłość, legion doskonałych turian i przeznaczenie jest w zasięgu ręki, i że to zaczyna się teraz. Jack mówi Desolasowi, że nie może tego zrobić, ale ten jest głuchy na to i każe odprowadzić Jacka do celi. Podczas gdy Jack jest prowadzony do celi, którą będzie dzielić się z Evą, nagle pojawia się na piętrze jeden ze strażników z szybko kopnięty i przewracając, broń wypada z jego ręki. Następnie Eva zajmuje się innym strażnikiem, a Jack kładzie tego pierwszego swoją pięścią. On i Eva następnie udają się, aby znaleźć Ben , ale na korytarzu znaleźli się jacyś " kapłani " czyszczący korytarz. Ponieważ są oni przez nich obserwani , Saren złapał ich w pułapkę. Jack próbuje przekonać Sarena, co się naprawdę dzieje. Mówi, że Desolas przyniósł artefakt tu nie bez powodu i że został oszukany. Mówi, że przeczytał historię świątyni na ścianie, mimo że Saren mówił, że nikt nie był w stanie ich odczytać, na co Jack odpowiada, że on może i tak jak " kapłani ". Potem spójrzał przez otwór, że " kapłani " kopali w ziemi i znaleźć inny Monolith wewnątrz świątyni. Saren jest w szoku i Jack wyjaśnia, co się stanie i jak w końcu cały Turiański lud zostanie przeniemieniony. Saren mówi Jackowi, żeby się zamknął, żeby mógł pomyśleć, wtedy Ben przedstawia się i wyjaśnia, że artefakt chce wszystko być taki jak on . Saren następnie dociera do swojego komunikatora i po skontaktowaniu się z Dowództwem Palavenu, oświadcza, że to wypadek niezabezpieczonej broni biologicznej. Saren potem idzie tam, gdzie Desolas nadzoruje swe nieposłuszne wojska i po obejrzeniu jego brat wyrzucony wokół, nakazuje strażnikom otworzyć ogień. Jack dołącza do walki prowadącej przez meta- turianami do Bena i Eva. Następnie prosi ich o pomoc, a Eva mówi Jackowi, aby jej pomógł, ponieważ to nie jest ich walka. Jack i Eva dyskutowują, co do perspektywy dla Bena, gdy Ewa ma nadzieję , Jack nie jest tak pełen nadziei, jak on wie, że nie ma miejsca ani w dowolnego miejsca na tyle blisko, aby mu pomóc. Eva następnie mówi, że jest jedna rzecz , której jeszcze nie próbowaali i wyciąga swoją broń i strzela do Monolitu. Ben, działjący na podstawie instrukcji z Monolitu, pcha Eva i uderza nią do ściany. Desolas następnie zagania ich obu do kąta i po wycelowaniu broni w Jacka, mówi mu, że ma zamiar zrobić to, co powinien był zrobić dawno temu. Jednak zanim Desolas może pociągnąć za spust, Ben bije Desolasa, przewracając go do artefaktu i powala wszystkich w pokoju. Jack odzyskuje przytomność jakiś czas później, podnosi Evę i przeprasza za swoje czyny i że artefakt sprawił, że stracił z oczu to, co naprawdę ważne . Jak nosi Evę na rękach , ona mówi mu, aby zostawił ją i ocalił Bena, ale Jack mówi jej, że on nie żyj , bo poświęcił siebie, aby powstrzymać Desolasa od poświęcania więcej ofiar. Gdy zajmuje się Evą, dostrzega, że Saren także odzyskał przytomność i mówi mu, aby ostrzegł swoich ludzi, a jednocześnie, że chciałby zobaczyć wyniki , musi dbać o siebie. Jakiś czas później, gdy Jack siedzi w fotelu oglądając pomnik zasługi dla Bena i Eva, komentuje, że Desolas miał rację i że gwiazdy wyglądały przytulnie, ciepło, aż roi się od miejsc do zwiedzania, pełnych wiedzy i bogactw, które można uzyskać. On także przyznaje, że ludzkość nie będzie zawsze mile widziana i rozpoczyna nagrywanie manifestu. Nadchodzi mroczny czas dla ludzkości, a ludzkość będzie testowana, a jednocześnie nie mogą wiedzieć, kto robi badania i dlaczego ludzkość musi stawić czoła wyzwaniom, ponieważ spotkałem każdy drugi. Im się uda, bo na nic innego byłoby nieludzkie . On będzie oglądać oświetlania ciemnych miejsc i ich i że nie ma technologii i narzędzi, które nie tylko może, ale musi opanować, aby przetrwać. To nie tylko przetrwać , ale jak mogą lepiej ludzkości. Ostatecznie ludzkość zajmie należne jej miejsce w gwiazdach. Kiedy kończy się nagrywanie, Jack zajmuje jego miejsce jako Człowiek Iluzja, przywódca Cerberusa. Mass Effect: Podniesienie Po ataku gethów na Cytadelę, Człowiek Iluzja zaczął podejrzewać czy to była armada gethów, wiedząc, że normalny ich atak nie mógłby być tak udany. Wiedział, że wiadomość o tym co naprawdę się stało, w końcu dotrze do niego, ale w międzyczasie miał większe obawy. Choć przyznał Komandorowi Shepardowi rolę w tworzeniu dla ludzkości nowego miejsca w galaktyce, Człowiek Iluzja wiedział też, że nieufność i podejrzliwość do innych ras zamkną polityczne kanały, które Shepard otworzył i zdecydował o przyspieszeniu swojej pracy w Projekcie Podniesienie. Rozkazał również Pelowi udać się na Omegę, by zdobył kody Wędrownej Floty, ale Pel go zdradził i próbował sprzedać Gillian Grayson Zbieraczom. Kiedy Paul Grayson zameldował się się do Człowieka Iluzji, ten delikatnie napomniał Paulowi o jego uzależnieniu od czerwonego piasku, ale zgodził się, że trzeba znaleźć Gillian i zezwolił na atak na samą Wędrowną Flotę. Kiedy zespół uderzeniowy, wliczając w to Paula i quarianina Golo, nie zameldowali się z powrotem, założył, że zginęli podczas ataku, ponieważ jego ogromna sieć informatorów nie rozciągała się do Wędrownej Floty. Dlatego był zaskoczony, kiedy otrzymał komunikat od Pawła, a jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Paul spokojnie ogłosił, że odchodzi z Cerberusa na zawsze. Utrzymywał niebezpieczeństwo ujawnienia głowy Człowieka Iluzji i użył go, by uzyskać pewność, że Kahlee Sanders zostanie zostawiona w spokoju. Człowiek Iluzja musiał się zgodzić przez wzgląd na inne projekty Cerberusa. Mass Effect : Odkupienie Człowiek Iluzja w końcu poznał prawdę o Żniwiarzach i zagrożeniu, jakieright|180px stanowią oni dla całej galaktyki. Wiedział, że najlepszą nadzieją dla galaktyki jest Komandor Shepard. Jeśli bohater galaktyki został utracony, to reszta ludzkości też może upaść. Dlatego podejmuje kroki w celu zagwarantowania, że Cerberus nie straci Sheparda. Niestety, SSV Normandia została zaatakowana przez nieznany statek i Shepard został uznany za zmarłego. Ciało Komandora zostało odzyskane przez agentów Handlarza Cieni, którzy zamierzali je dostarczyć Zbieraczom. Dlatego Człowiek Iluzja zawarł sojusz z Liarą T'Soni, jedną z towarzyszy Sheparda, by odnaleźć ciało Sheparda przed zawarciem transakcji i by odkryć zamiary Zbieraczy względem niego. Dzięki niemu, Liara nawiązała współpracę z drellem o imieniu Feron, którego Cerberus próbował z rekrutować wiele razy, zanim uciekł po usłyszeniu o stosunkach Handlarza ze Zbieraczami. Kiedy Liarze i Feronowi nie udało się powstrzymać głównego agenta Handlarza, Tazzika, przed zabraniem ciała Sheparda z Omegi, rozkazał Mirandzie Lawson obserwować ich, chcąc poczekać, aż Feronowi uda się ustalić co Zbieracze chcieli od Sheparda. Ostatecznie Liarze i Feronowi udało się odzyskać ciało Sheparda, choć ten ostatni stał się więźniem Handlarza Cieni. Mass Effect 2 Po zniszczeniu SSV Normandii przez Zbieraczy, left|300pxCzłowiek Iluzja użył swoich wpływów i kontaktów do uzyskania poważnie uszkodzonego ciała Komandora Sheparda. W ciągu dwóch lat, Człowiek Iluzja poświęcił znaczną ilość zasobów Cerberusa w Projekcie Łazarz, kierowanego przez Mirandę Lawson, w całości poświęconego wskrzeszeniu Sheparda. Jednak odmówił propozycji Mirandy, by wszczepić chip kontrolny do mózgu Komandora, obawiając się, że może to jakoś wpłynąć na osobowość Sheparda. Kiedy Shepard jest ostatecznie odbudowany i przebudzony po dwóch latach, Człowiek Iluzja wyjaśnia podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, że los galaktyki, ale przede wszystkim ludzkości, jest niepewny tak, jak był kiedy Shepard zginął; Rada dalej zaprzecza istnieniu Żniwiarzy i ignoruje nowe zjawisko w różnych koloniach Systemów Terminusa, gdzie całe populacje ludzkich kolonistów znikły bez śladu. Człowiek Ilzuja zakłada, że zniknięcie ludzi musi być w jakiś sposób związane z zagrożeniem ze strony Żniwiarzy, ale z powodu dużej ignorancji i politycznej biurokracji, która powstrzymuje Radę i Przymierze, tylko Cerberus może dostarczyć Shepardowi środki potrzebne do zażegnania obu zagrożeń. Shepard zgadza się pracować z Cerberusem na jakiś czas i Człowiek Iluzja dostarcza Shepardowi nowo wybudowaną Normandię SR-2 i pełną załogę, która zawiera agentów Cerberusa, Mirandę Lawson i Jacoba Taylora oraz byłych członków załogi SSV Normandii, Jokera i Doktor Chakwas, by pracowali z Shepardem. Po tym jak Shepard i jego drużyna zbadali Pochód Wolności, ostatnie miejsce zaginięcia ludzi, uzyskali oni dowody na to, że to Zbieracze byli odpowiedzialni za porywanie całych ludzkich kolonii z nieznanych przyczyn. Człowiek Iluzja przyznaje, że nawet on ma ograniczoną wiedzę na temat zagadkowego gatunku, a dalsze badania działalności Zbieraczy będą wymagały drużyny walczących i naukowych specjalistów z całej galaktyki. Człowiek Iluzja następnie dostarcza Shepardowi listę akt dla Komandora w celu zrekrutowania nowych członków do swojej drużyny. Nie chcąc czekać aż druga kolonia zostanie zaatakowana, Człowiek Iluzja ujawnił informacje Przymierza, tworzącego wieżyczki obronne i lokalizację członka drużyny Sheparda z Mass Effecta na Horyzoncie. Przyjazd Sheparda w porę uniemożliwił Zbieraczom porwanie całej koloni. To potwierdziło podejrzenia Człowieka Iluzji, że Zbieracze są bardzo skupieni na zlokalizowaniu Sheparda lub któregokolwiek z jego współpracowników. Ostatecznie Człowiek Iluzja kieruje Sheparda na statek Zbieraczy, który zniszczył oryginalną Normandię, ponoć unieruchomionego przez patrol turian. Człowiek Iluzja celowo pozwala wejść Shepardowi prosto w pułapkę, aby oszukać Zbieraczy myślących, że mają przewagę, w celu uzyskania informacji jak przejść przez Przekaźnik Omega 4; Shepard nie był zadowolony z pozornej zdrady, ale Człowiek Iluzja mu mówi, że ufał w to, że Komandor mógł bezpiecznie uciec zanim powinno nadejść jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Po dowiedzeniu się, że potrzebny jest Moduł Identyfikacyjny Żniwiarza do bezpiecznego przejścia przez przekaźnik, Człowiek Iluzja instruuje Sheparda, by zbadał porzuconego Żniwiarza - który został uszkodzony z dawnej broni akceleratorowej - po tym jak zespół Cerberusa badający go zaginął. Pod koniec misji samobójczej w Bazie Zbieraczy, zamiast pozwolić Shepardowi zdetonować bazę, Człowiek Iluzja proponuje użyć impulsu radiacyjnego, by zgładzić wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu Zbieraczy i pozostawić bazę w nienaruszoną w celu użycia ich technologii przeciwko Żniwiarzom. Jeśli Shepard zniszczy bazę, Człowiek Iluzja jest wściekły na idealizm Komandora, mówiąc, że wiedział, że "trudne decyzje go przerastają". Twierdzi też, że technologia Zbieraczy mogłaby być użyta z korzyścią dla ludzkości i dlatego Cerberus to ludzkość. Jest on odprawiony przez Sheparda, który nie szuka jego aprobaty i postanawia opuścić Cerberusa. Człowiek Iluzja próbuje go od tego odwieść, powołując się na to, że to dzięki niemu Shepard żyje. Shepard może wtedy niegrzecznie zakończyć komunikację albo obiecać, że wygra wojnę z Żniwiarzami bez poświęcenia duszy ludzkości. Alternatywnie, jeśli Shepard zaakceptuje propozycję Człowieka Iluzji i tylko zabije Zbieraczy, uważa on to za doskonałą okazję do podniesienia pozycji ludzkości. Shepard może albo ostrzec Człowieka Iluzję o skorzystaniu z technologii Zbieraczy na nic innego jak walkę ze Żniwiarzami albo może się zgodzić z pomysłem postępu ludzkości za pomocą technologii. Pod koniec tego spotkania, Człowiek Iluzja uśmiecha się podstępnie, patrząc na hologram jego nowo zdobytej nagrody: Bazy Zbieraczy. Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni Dodatkowe dane pobrane z bazy głównej Handlarza Cieni: Główny artykuł: Akta Handlarza Cieni/Cerberus Mass Effect 3 Człowiek Iluzj180px|right|a powraca w Mass Effect 3 jako główny antagonista. Planuje użyć informacji o superbroni Protean, odkrytej na Marsie, by przejąć kontrolę nad Żniwiarzami i aby uczynić ludzkość dominującą rasą w galaktyce. Jego metody są dużo bardziej bezpośrednie niż wcześniej. Obejmuje to bezpośrednie atakowanie celów, zarówno Przymierza jak i innych. Dokonał prób wszczęcia wojny pomiędzy turianami a kroganami poprzez zdetonowanie bomby na Tuchance, sam zorganizował atak na Cytadelę, by pomóc Radnemu Udinie przejąć kontrolę nad Radą i poparł projekt na Horyzoncie znany jako Sanktuarium, prowadzony przez Henry'ego Lawsona, w celu badania Indoktrynacji Żniwiarzy, jak również Zombie. Podczas inwazji Żniwiarzy na Thessię, Shepard odkrył ukryty Proteański Nadajnik, zawierający kluczowe informacje do ukończenia Tygla. Ale Komandor nie był jedynym wiedzącym o nim, Człowiek Iluzja też się o nim dowiedział z archiwów Marsa. Po raz kolejny pojawiając się jako hologram, Człowiek Iluzja próbował przekonać Sheparda, że większe korzyści ma objęcie kontroli nad Żniwiarzami niż ich zniszczenie. Podkreśla on, że jeśli Żniwiarze chcieliby zniszczyć całe organiczne życie, już by to zrobili. Twierdzi, że poznał ich sposób myślenia, ale dla Sheparda jest jasne, że został zindoktrynowany. Ponieważ żadna ze stron nie może przekonać drugiej, Człowiek Iluzja rozkazuje Kai Lengowi zabrać Proteańską WI. Ostatecznie, kiedy Shepard mógł wytropić Centralę Cerberusa, Człowiek Iluzja był nieobecny podczas ataku Przymierza. Mówi Shepardowi, że Cerberus nigdy nie zostanie zniszczony, twierdząc, że jest on ideą, a nie tylko organizacją. left|250px Shepard ponownie spotyka Człowieka Iluzję na pokładzie Cytadeli, orbitującej nad Ziemią, wykazując oznaki zmian przez modyfikacje Żniwiarzy na całej twarzy. Korzystając z tych ulepszeń, unieruchamia zarówno Sheparda jak i Andersona i przejmuje kontrolę nad ich funkcjami motorycznymi, zmuszając Sheparda do strzelenia w jelita Andersona. Choć Człowiek Iluzja twierdzi, że może użyć Tygla do kontroli nad Żniwiarzami, Anderson wyraźnie widzi, że jest on zindoktrynowany. Do tego momentu, jeśli Shepard używał wyłącznie wysokich moralnych opcji przez całą rozmowę z Człowiekiem Iluzją, Shepard może przekonać Człowieka Iluzję do popełnienia samobójstwa. Jeśli nie, Człowiek Iluzja przygotuje się do zabicia Andersona i musi zostać zastrzelony przez Sheparda. Z jego ostatnim tchnieniem, Człowiek Iluzja patrzy przez ramiona Cytadeli i zauważa jak piękna jest Ziemia. right|250px|normalne oczy Człowieka Iluzji Kiedy Shepard staje twarzą w twarz z Katalizatorem, ukazującym się jako młody chłopak, który zginął na początku gry, wyjaśnia on, że Człowiek Iluzja miał rację co do przejęcia kontroli nad Żniwiarzami, ale także, że on nie mógłby nigdy sam to zrobić, bo Żniwiarze go kontrolowali. Ostatecznie pojawia się on w końcowej decyzji w Tyglu, gdzie pojawia się w wizji jako uosobienie opcji "Kontroli". Ciekawostki *Człowiek Iluzja był wzorowany na Jonie Briddell. *Według książki The Art of the Mass Effect Universe planowano, że Człowiek Iluzja będzie ostatnim bossem w Mass Effect 3 w postaci wielkiego potężnego zombie. Jednak ostatecznie twórcy gry odrzucili to, tłumacząc, że chcieli dać graczom satysfakcję z pokonania w dialogu znanego wroga zamiast walki z potworem, podkreślając, że Człowiek Iluzja używa mózgu, nie mięśni. *Martin Sheen, aktor głosowy Człowieka Iluzję, ssał długopis w scenach z papierosem, bo aktor nie pali. de:Der Unbekannte en:Illusive Man es:Hombre Ilusorio fr:Homme Trouble ru:Призрак Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 3) Kategoria:Postacie (Evolution) Kategoria:Postacie (Podniesienie) Kategoria:Postacie (Odkupienie) Kategoria:Postacie (Odwet) Kategoria:Postacie (Deception) Kategoria:Postacie (Invasion) Kategoria:Postacie (Homeworlds) Kategoria:Postacie (Foundation) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Cerberus Kategoria:Zombie